All The Things She Said
by benjahole1979
Summary: this is a femslash story if you are not into that stuff DO NOT READ! Sunshine Parker is the new girl in school. she falls for Ellie, but not all that glitters is gold.
1. Default Chapter

As she stood on the steps of Degrassi Community School, she decided this was a new start. No one needed to know about her past.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"No daddy. Please don't," she begged as he slid himself into her. This was his daily routine. When he was upset he "took it out" on her. She was only 6 years old. Sunshine never understood why this was happening to her, but from the time she was little she thought it was normal for daddies to do this to their daughters.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The memory haunted her. She shivered and shook it off.  
  
'Now all I need to do is find the principals office' she thought glumly to herself.  
  
She wandered around for what seemed like forever and she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize there was a group of people standing in front of her when...SMACK!  
  
"Oh shit. Sorry" was all she could muster with a giggle.  
  
"It's alright," he said. "You must be new here," he said, almost as if it were a question.  
  
"That obvious huh? My name is Sunshine. Sunshine Parker" she replied holding out her hand.  
  
"Hi! I'm Spinner," he stated, taking her hand.  
  
"Where is the principal's office? She asked confused.  
  
"Down the hall and on the right" Spinner replied  
  
"Thanks a bunch" she said smiling  
  
'Hopefully everyone here is this nice' she thought as she walked away.  
  
As she walked away Spinner couldn't help but notice her amazing backside. He wondered how long it would be before he got in her pants. Little did he know she has a huge secret.  
  
Paige noticed this and gently touched his groin. As a way of reminding him she was his girlfriend...not the new girl. 


	2. Meeting Ellie

Once she found the principals office the late bell already rang.  
  
'Shit! I'm gonna be late for my first fucking class,' she thought bitterly to herself as she walked through the deserted corridor.  
  
'Ok' she thought looking at her schedule.  
  
First period math Armstrong room 215.  
  
'Huh. Now if I only knew where that was. Jesus. You think they'd have a map in this thing. Idiots.'  
  
After she found the classroom it had been 10 minutes since the class had started.  
  
When she walked in the teacher glared at her, "You're late"  
  
She glared right back at him, "Yeah...what's your point?"  
  
"Look young lady, don't think I'm going to cut you slack just because you're new," he declared pointing his finger at her. "You walk into my classroom 10 minutes late while I'm trying to teach. Plus I have to put up with your bad attitude," he paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Take a seat."  
  
She chose a seat next to a dark haired boy. Sun stared at him for a while. She decided he looked gay. His shoes and pants were a dead give away. Plus he had a picture of the band Queen on his notebook. [A/N: No, I not bashing Marco for being gay. Remember this is a femslash. I was just making a point.]  
  
The rest of the day was a total bore.  
  
'God. When is lunch?' sun wondered staring at the clock. As if her prayers were answered the lunch bell rang. 'Finally.'  
  
As she quickly scanned the cafeteria, she spotted the guy from this morning as well as a few people from class. None of whom looked like they wanted to sit with the new girl.  
  
She chose a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. No one would notice her there. Or so she thought.  
  
"Do you enjoy sitting here all alone?" someone asked.  
  
"Huh?" Sun was so into her book she totally forgot where she was. "Oh sorry. This is my favorite book. I always zone out when I read it."  
  
"That's ok. [Pause] Do you wanna come over and eat with my friends and I?"  
  
"Sure" Sun replied trying not to sound too pathetic.  
  
The guys she sat with were cute but not as cute as her. Sun recognized the dark haired but from math class.  
  
"Oh, by the way my name is Ellie. Ellie Nash."  
  
"Sunshine Parker."  
  
"That's a nice name," Ellie remarked.  
  
Sun couldn't help but blush ten shades of red.  
  
"Hey Marco, Dylan this is Sunshine. She's gonna eat with us from now on. K?" Ellie asked, but making it sound more like a command.  
  
"Sunshine, this is Dylan Michalchuk and Marco Del Rossi."  
  
"Cool. Hey you're the girl that gave Armstrong the shit this morning," Marco stated.  
  
"Heh yeah," sun said with a sly smile.  
  
"Man Armstrong was pissed," Marco said.  
  
"Well it's not my fault. He needs to get the stick out of his ass. Honestly," Sun said angrily.  
  
"For sure," Marco said laughing.  
  
'I think I have died and gone to heaven. This may end up working out after all,' Sun was praying things would finally go her way.  
  
Every once in a while Sun would look up to find that guy Spinner staring at her. What the hell kind of name was Spinner anyway?  
  
"Do you have any nicknames?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Sorda strange calling someone Sunshine huh?" Sun thought that was funny.  
  
Ellie blushed slightly and nodded, "yeah sorda."  
  
"Well, you can call me Sun or Parker. I don't mind which one," Sun answered.  
  
The bell signaling the end of lunch sounded.  
  
"What class do you have now?" Ellie asked.  
  
Sun pulled her schedule out of her pocket and studied it. "Kwan, English."  
  
"Cool. We have the same class. I'll walk with you," Ellie smiled.  
  
"Ok class, we are going to be starting a new assignment. You all will be starting a journal. You are to write in it five times a week for at least 15 minutes per day" Mrs. Kwan loved giving this assignment. She enjoyed watching her students squirm as she read the entries out loud to the class. It was anonymous of course, but they'd squirm nonetheless.  
  
"Hey Ellie"  
  
"Hi Marco"  
  
"What are you doing after school today?" Marco asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" Ellie asked looking somewhat confused. 'Marco and I are friends but ever since he started dating Dylan he hasn't really had time for me'  
  
"Wanna meet me at The Dot after school?" Marco asked looking hopeful.  
  
"Ummmm, sure. Sounds good. What time?"  
  
"How about 3?" Marco asked.  
  
"Alrighty. See ya then" Ellie was happy; she was finally going to hang out with Marco after so long.  
  
Ellie went downstairs to find her mother lying on the couch...she's drunk again.  
  
"Mom I'm going to meet Marco at The Dot. [Long pause] ok?" Ellie said, not expecting a response but she decided to tell her anyway.  
  
"Ughhhhhh," was the only reply.  
  
'I may as well not exist. She doesn't even know I'm here'  
  
Ellie rubbed her arm where her scars were. 'I know cutting is bad, but why not one more? For old times sake. She wondered, as she held the razor close to her pale skin, if anyone would care if she went all the way this time.  
  
She shook off the thought. 'NOOOOOO!' her mind screamed at her. She threw down the razor. 'I'm going to meet Marco and we are gonna have fun.'  
  
With that she walked out the door and to The Dot.  
  
"Hey Marco. Sorry I'm late," Ellie said through deep breaths. "I ran all the way here."  
  
"That's ok. Just don't let it happen again. I was starting to worry.  
  
"I know I know! I said I was sorry."  
  
"Alright. How bout we go in?" Marco said.  
  
"Sure" ellie answered.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to The Dot. My name is Gavin; I'll be your server this evening. [Pause] Can I start you both off with a drink?"  
  
"I'll have a pepsi," Ellie said.  
  
"Same here"  
  
"Ok. Great. I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks," Spinner responded with a smile.  
  
After they had ordered their food Ellie looked at Marco and asked, "So what do you think of the new girl Sunshine?"  
  
"She seems nice" Marco offered.  
  
"Yeah," Ellie blushed looking down at her hands.  
  
"Marco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"How did I know what?" he asked looking utterly confused.  
  
Ellie glared at him "You know" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh" it finally dawned on him. "I dunno really. Why? Are you?"  
  
"I don't know. I still like guys but I have a crush on a girl," Ellie said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Awwwwww. That's so cute! Who is she? Tell me tell me tell me!" Marco squealed.  
  
"Promise you won't tell ANYONE?"  
  
"Ellie...look at me. Your secrets safe with me"  
  
Ellie smiled, "the new girl, Sunshine"  
  
Marco got excited again, "Ellie. That's so cute."  
  
"Heh...I guess," Ellie shrugged.  
  
"So, you want me to get all the details right?"  
  
Ellie looked at him with pleading eyes, "Would you?"  
  
Marco rolled his eyes at her, "Duh. You don't even have to ask."  
  
'Whew. That was easier than I thought it would be,' She thought.  
  
They continued their meal with no more talk of Sunshine.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Marco asked as they paid the bill.  
  
"No. It's ok," Ellie said. "Thanks though."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at school" Marco replied. 


	3. sorry to all

I just want everyone to know that I'm working on Ch. 3. I hope to get it up soon!!! Sorry for the long wait. 


End file.
